La mujer que no soñé jamás
by ItsDracoAddict
Summary: REEDITADO POR HORRORES DE REDACCIÓN!  Porque me aceptaba tal cual era, inclusive con la marca en mi antebrazo izquierdo. Y aún lo hace, todos los días..  Inspirado en la canción de Arjona titulada igual que este oneshot. R&R porfis!


**Hola Dramioneras/os!**

Ya estaba extrañando escribir algo y hoy estaba en la pileta escuchando desde afuera la canción "La mujer que no soñé jamás" de Ricardo Arjona y pensé que era ideal para un Dramione en el que Draco estaba locamente enamorado de ella y no se cansaba de repetir sus virtudes y de admitir que era todo lo que tenía aunque en realdiad fuera todo lo que por años odió y lo que nadie quería para él.

Antes que nada, quiero dedicar este corto oneshot a mi amiga Peca que es adicta a Arjona y a** Dryadeh**, a quien admiraré siempre profundamente y quien no para de enseñarme a escribir con sus hermosas ficciones.

*No lo considero plagio, solo saqué las últimas palabras de la canción para la oración final, espero que les guste.

Y si así es... no duden en hacérmelo saber! Jaja, saben la importancia de un Review para los escritores (si así se me puede llamar, jaja) Es inspiración pura leer un comentario, tanto positivo como negativo! :D

_Espero sus Reviews muchachitas._

* * *

_**La mujer que no soñé jamás.**_

Se pasaba el día entero en la biblioteca leyendo y estudiando. Caminaba sola por los terrenos del castillo, se encerraba en su habitación para tragarse todos y cada uno de los libros que encontraba. Pensaba todo antes de decirlo, analizaba cada palabra que estuchaba, cada cosa que veía. Estudiaba para ser la mejor, para saberlo todo, para mostrarse y que la vean. Era la sabelotodo del colegio, la excluida que iba acompañada de sus dos pilares, Potter y Weasley, adonde quiera que fuera.

Me besaba con algo de vergüenza y lentitud, cada caricia una lenta eternidad que no acababa jamás, como si estuviera asustada pero a la vez ciegamente entregada. Se cohibía ante cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer, ante cualquier mirada.

Era tímida y tierna, una mujer madura que encerraba una niña juguetona en su interior. Era tan inocente y a la vez tan fogosa. Era perfecta, mi sueño imposible hecho realidad. La mujer ideal para cualquier hombre y, sorprendentemente, también para mí.

Era Hermione Granger, orgullosa de su forma de ser, de sus virtudes e inclusive de sus defectos. La que todos miraban con extrañeza, la que nadie deseaba ni consideraba una mujer. Escondida detrás de un libro constantemente, para ver si encontraba en uno de ellos la solución a sus problemas. La que prefería siempre una noche en la orilla del lago antes que una fiesta en la Sala Común. La que seguía las reglas como si éstas no fueran en realidad hechas para quebrantarse.

Tan pura, tan dulce, tan buena. Tocarla a ella era como tocar las nubes, parecía esfumarse de mis dedos, escurrirse hasta desaparecer y dejarme mareado y desconcertado, preguntándome qué sentido había tenido mi vida antes de conocerla a ella. Siempre respetuosa y educada, conservando las maneras. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, y dejarlo todo. Nunca poniendo sus problemas por delante, nunca siendo egoísta ni un poco arrogante. Simplemente perfecta.

_Tan astuta como valiente._

Era extraño que yo, Draco Malfoy, la viera tan… _única_. Porque representaba todo lo que me habían enseñado a odiar, a ver como inferior. Era una impura, hija de muggles, tenía mejores notas que yo, era una sabelotodo que muchos no soportaban. Era una Gryffindor amiga de Harry Potter y orgullosa de ello. Era todo lo que nadie hubiese querido para mí jamás y todo lo que, irónicamente, yo necesitaba para vivir.

Cuando discutíamos… nunca sentía tantas ganas de besarla como en esos momentos. Porque sus mejillas se encendían con impotencia y golpeaba su pie contra el suelo, cerrando las manos en puño como lo hace una niña que no puede solucionar un problema. Porque sus ojos brillaban con chispas de malicia y casi podía oír sus pensamientos, tratando de idear respuestas rápidas para no quedarse atrás.

Y se alejaba, retrocedía y me miraba ceñuda… Porque sabía que con acercarme a ella, alcanzaba para debilitarla y que se rindiera en mis brazos. Porque después le pedía perdón, le decía cuánto lo sentía y cuánto la quería, y entonces, como siempre, ella me miraba con ese par de ojos brillantes y severos y me perdonaba al fin para que yo la besara despiadadamente.

Todos en mi casa se reían de mí. Me llamaban _traidor, fraude, amante de los impuros_. Pero no podía sentirme mejor cada vez que lo hacían, porque sabía que era por envidia. Porque yo tenía a la mujer más perfecta que el mundo conocía. Y a pesar de que a veces me enojaba ante la impotencia de cómo la llamaban o la insultaban cuando no sabían nada de ella, ella me había enseñado a ignorarlos. Porque personas como ellos no valían la pena.

_En realidad, ella me lo había enseñado todo._

Es cierto que yo había besado a cientos de mujeres, casi todas las del colegio… pero nunca había sentido, y ella fue como el primer beso, el primer roce. Me enseñó a besar, me enseñó la calidez de un abrazo. Me enseñó a amar y a dejar todo por ver sonreír a otro. Me enseñó que el sexo no existe sino con amor. Que tener la razón no importa siempre, que es mejor ser sincero aunque sea doloroso.

_Me enseñó a vivir._

La verdad es que nunca lo había esperado. Aquella chica solitaria y poco llamativa, acompañada únicamente por dos de los chicos más populares del colegio me había cautivado. Se había apoderado de mí de una manera que debería estar prohibida. Me manejaba como quería, y lo sabía. Pero ella jamás abusaba.

Porque era perfecta, siempre lo había sido, lo que inconscientemente quise que fuera mío. Porque me quería y me escuchaba, porque me corregía y me cuidaba. Porque me aceptaba tal cual era. _Con defectos, con arrogancia, inclusive con la marca en mi antebrazo izquierdo._

Y aún lo hace, todos los días, a cada momento. Me recuerda que soy especial, aunque sea para ella. Que mi pasado está enterrado en un lugar donde no me puede molestar. Me cuida y me consuela, me da todo lo que puedo necesitar desde amor a compañía. Desde un incentivo hasta una sonrisa. Me dio también a la hija más hermosa y me da todo el tiempo la vida más perfecta que alguien pudiera desear.

Y es verdad, acabé con la mujer que no soñé jamás. Pero también jamás fui tan feliz.

* * *

Fue corto, pero debido al simple argumento que tiene, agrandarlo me parecía denso. Si les gustó, click donde dice la hermosa palabra REVIEW.

Nota de re edición: Muchas muchas gracias a todas las personas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o a mí como autora favorita después de leerlo. Y les pido, un breve comentario para mostrarme su opinión y alegrarme el día. Valoren el esfuerzo que hago estando despierta a las 5:24 am para reeditar esto que realmente había quedado FEO. Jajaja no, mentira. Es esa hora, pero no lo valoren xD

De verdad espero que les haya gustado (:

Bessos,

-I. D. Add-


End file.
